YuGiOh! Dare Show
by Mari Star 146
Summary: Rating for language and some sexual referance, but other than that it's all humor, insanity, and Tea' bashing! Not good at descriptions, So please just R&R and give me some dares! No flames!
1. Closets, bashings, and pictures! Oh My!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dare Show  
  
-Mari Star 146- This is my "Dare the YGO Characters to do anything you want them to do" show! The YGO cast will have to do dares that either I make up, my friends make up, or what people I don't know make up. On some occasions, I'll pick a cast member and they can dare another cast member. With that said, will my co-host Seto Kaiba please read the disclaimer?  
  
-Kaiba- What if I refuse?  
  
-MariStar146- The when the YGO people sue me, I'm taking the money from your pocket!  
  
-Kaiba- Fine! *mumbles* Evil psychotic tourture from.....  
  
-MariStar146- What did you say?! *take out TMP* (The Mace of Punishment)  
  
-Kaiba- O.O..... I said, "Mari Star 146 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters."  
  
-MariStar146- *puts TMP away* That's what I thought..... Now let's start this fic!  
  
^_________________________________^  
  
(a/n -- From this point on I will be known as Mari. Just putting this so I won't confuse you.)  
  
-Mari- All of you are now my victims..... Muhahahahaha!  
  
-YGO Cast- O.O *scared*  
  
-Mari- For my first dare I pick..... *moves finger back and forth pointing at each character*..... Yami Bakura!  
  
-Cast 'cept Y.Bakura- *sigh of relief*  
  
-Y.Bakura- What do I have to do?  
  
-Mari- You must make out with Pegasus for 5 min. in a locked closet.  
  
-Pegasus- Oh boy! *roars at Y.Bakura*  
  
-Y.Bakura- Nooooo!! You can't make me!  
  
-Mari- *takes out TMP*  
  
-Y.Bakura- O.O..... meep.....  
  
-Joey- 'Dis is so cruel.....  
  
-Yugi- I know what you mean.....  
  
-Y.Yugi- Can I get a pic of this?  
  
-Mari- Why?  
  
-Y.Yugi- For blackmail purposes.....  
  
-Mari- Oh.......... OK then. *hands him a camera*  
  
-Y.Yugi- Sweet.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- Hell no!! No way he can get a pic!!!  
  
-Pegasus- Come here Y.Bakura-boy! *grabs him and kisses him*  
  
-Y.Yugi- *takes pic* Muhahahaha!  
  
-Pegasus- Come on sweet ass! *pulls Y.Bakura into closet and locks door*  
  
-Y.Bakura- *from inside closet* NO!! DON'T!! AHHHHHH!! *bangs on closet door* LET ME OUT!!  
  
-Pegasus- *from inside closet* Oh baby!!  
  
-Yugi- How can they be saying stuff when their supposed to be making out?  
  
-Kaiba- O.O..... That IS a good point.....  
  
-Joey- Ya don't think Pegasus is.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- Help!! I'm being raped!!  
  
-Mari- Ummmmm..... Maybe I should let him out..... *opens door*  
  
-Y.Bakura- *falls out* He was trying to undo my pants!!  
  
-Pegasus- *zips up pants* Awwwww..... I didn't get to do anything yet.....  
  
-Mari- *smacks him* I said make out with him! Not rape him!  
  
-Pegasus- Owwwww..... Well it's all the same to me!  
  
-Mari- Leave my dare, tourture party now!  
  
-Pegasus- Fine! *leaves*  
  
-Y.Bakura- Thank Ra! *shaking*  
  
-Tea'- Dude..... Are you OK?  
  
-Y.Bakura- Just tramatized for life but other than that I'm OK.  
  
-Mari- Sorry 'bout that Yami B. I just won't give ya any dares for a while.  
  
-Y.Bakura- You better not! Or I'll Send ya to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
-Mari- Actually I don't see the punishment in that.  
  
-Y.Bakura- You arn't scared? *confused*  
  
-Mari- Nope! I actually think it would be cool! Plus Marik would always get me out. Ain't that right Marik?  
  
(a/n -- Before you say it..... Ain't is a word cause it's in the dictionary so :P!)  
  
-Marik- Ya. I like you more than I like that graverobber anyways. You like to inflict pain physically and mentally like me! ^_^!  
  
-Y.Bakura- Fine then..... I'll just seal your soul into the card you hate the most..... The Shining Friendship card! Muhahahaha!  
  
-Mari- And even before you even get a chance to do that, I'll maim you with TMP unmercifully.  
  
-Y.Bakura- O.O..... I'll be good.....  
  
-Tea'- What's wrong with the Shining Friendship card?!?!  
  
-Mari- It sucks!! That's what's wrong with it!!  
  
-Tea'- No it doesnt! It's very symbolic of friendship which is important for everyone.....  
  
-Mari- *cuts her off* You dare to disagree with the great evil mistress herself?  
  
-Tea'- Yes I do! What are you gonna do about it?!  
  
-Mari- For this..... You must be punished. *takes out TMP and drags Tea' outside by her hair*  
  
-Yugi- This can't be good.....  
  
-Tea'- *from outside* NO!! *loud crashing noise*  
  
-YGO Cast- O.O.....  
  
-Tristan- Tea'..... I knew thee well.....  
  
-Mari- *comes back in* She won't be consious for the rest of this fic.  
  
-Joey- Are ya gonna end up killin' her?  
  
-Mari- Only if she dissagrees with me again.  
  
-Joey- Okie Dokie then..... *thinks 'note to self..... don't piss the crazy one off.....'*  
  
-Bakura- I'm a bit scared.....  
  
-Mari- Don't worry Bakura. I have no dares for you.  
  
-Bakura- Well that's good.  
  
-Mari- Yet..... Muhahaha.....  
  
-Bakura- *shakes from scaredom*  
  
(a/n -- scaredom..... I made a new word! ^_^!)  
  
-Mari- Now who's next? *thinks* hmmmmm.....  
  
-Kaiba- *thinking 'please not me, please not me, please not.....'*  
  
-Mari- How about..... Kaiba!  
  
-Kaiba- Noooooo!!!  
  
-Mari- I could see by the expression on your face you wanted to be next! ^_^!  
  
-Kaiba- You read my mind..... didn't you?  
  
-Mari- Ummmmm..... ...... ...... no.  
  
-Kaiba- What's my dare?  
  
-Mari- I dare you to run around the room in a circle 5 times, with only your boxers on, saying "Mommy says I'm special!" at the top of your lungs.  
  
-Joey- Hahahahahaha!! I love 'dis dare!  
  
-Tristan- You just wanna see Kaiba in his boxers.  
  
-Joey- Nah, cause I'm not gay like you Tristan.  
  
-Tristan- I'm not gay! *runs into bathroom crying*  
  
-Kaiba- There is no way I'm going to do that dare!! I have reputation to keep!!  
  
-Mari- Do you remember what happened to your fellow cast member..... Her name was Tea' if your mind needs refreshed.....  
  
-Kaiba- I don't care!!  
  
-Mari- Hmmmmm..... *thinks 'my power by fright is decreasing with this one..... I must move to plan B.'* If you don't do the dare, then I'll post a picture, of you naked that I got from the keeper of sugar, all over the net!! Muahahahaha!!  
  
-Kaiba- *gasp* You wouldn't!! You don't have it in you!!  
  
-Mari- Wanna try me? *holds up pic*  
  
-Kaiba- O.O..... OK!! I'll do it!!  
  
-Yugi- Who's the 'keeper of sugar'?  
  
-Mari- *points to Mokuba who has a pound of sugar and a bag full of candy* He said he would give me the pic if I gave him the sugar.  
  
-Yugi- O.O..... Ohhhhhh..... Didn't you tell him that stuff can ruin his teeth?  
  
-Mari- Ya, but tellin' him not to eat sugar is like tellin' Joey not to eat donuts.  
  
-Joey- Mmmmmmm..... Donuts.....  
  
-Yugi- Hmmm..... I see your point.  
  
-Kaiba- Well here goes my dignity..... Do I really have to do this?  
  
-Mari- Strip bitch!!  
  
-Kaiba- Fine!! *starts taking his clothes off*  
  
-Fangirls- *screams and whistles*  
  
-Mari- Grrr..... Fangirls..... *makes them disappear* Now it's quiet.  
  
-Kaiba- *now in boxers and starts running* Mommy says I'm special! *says 5 more times*  
  
-Mari- I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
-Kaiba- Can I put my clothes back on now?  
  
-Mokuba- Wait! *snaps pic* Here Mari! *gives her pic*  
  
-Mari- And here ya go! *gives him a bag of sugar*  
  
-Mokuba- Yay! My preciousssssss..... *hugs sugar bag*  
  
-Kaiba- Mokuba!!!!!  
  
-Mokuba- O.O..... eep..... *runs*  
  
-Kaiba- *chases after him still in his boxers*  
  
-Mari- Run, keeper of sugar, run!!  
  
-Y.Yugi- Shouldn't you help him? After all, it is kinda your fault that he's running for dear life.  
  
-Mari- I guess you're right..... I will. *stops Kaiba with her super authoress mind powers*  
  
-Mokuba- Yippie! *hugs Mari*  
  
-Mari- You're lucky you're my fave character.  
  
-Kaiba- Let me go now!!  
  
-Mari- *snaps her fingers and his clothes are back on* Only if you promise not to injure / kill the small one.  
  
-Kaiba- Fine!  
  
-Mari- *releases Kaiba from her mind power as Mokuba hides behind her*  
  
-Kaiba- *glares at Mokuba evilly then sits down*  
  
-Mokuba- eep.....  
  
-Mari- *sits down* Geez you need Prozac.  
  
(a/n -- I always tell people who are in bad moods they need Prozac. Plus, I don't own Prozac, the happy pill! Don't sue me!!)  
  
-Joey- Hahahahahaha! 'Dat was da best dare eva! Hahahahahaha!  
  
-Tristan- *sticks head out the bathroom door* Cause you're gay!!  
  
-Joey- Naw, ya are Trist. Plus, I wasn't da one wishin' I was in da closet wit' Pegasus instead of Y.Bakura.  
  
-Tristan- *cries and slams the b-room door*  
  
-Mari- OK then..... I always knew something was wrong with him.  
  
-Mokuba- *sits beside Mari* My savior! *hugs Mari*  
  
-Mari- This is why he is my fave character! He is such a sweetie! *hugs back*  
  
-Kaiba- I thought I was your favorite..... ;_;.....  
  
-Mari- You are! Just when you're not trying to kill the lil' one.  
  
-Mokuba- .....^_^!  
  
-Kaiba- .....-_-'  
  
-Mari- I can't think of anymore dares as of now.  
  
-YGO Cast- Yay! *cheers*  
  
-Mari- So I'll ask ther readers of this fic for dares!  
  
-YGO Cast- Nooooooo!..... ;_;.....  
  
^_________________________________^  
  
-MariStar146- So..... What did ya think?! Was it good for my first fic?! Please R&R!! No flames! I never flame anyone elses stories!! So please don't to me!!  
  
-Kaiba- Flame her!! FLAME HER!! She must stop writing!! More flames means less dares!! FLAME!!  
  
-MariStar146- Nooooo!! Don't flame me!! You won't be able to dare YGO characters!!  
  
-Kaiba- Don't listen to her!!  
  
-MariStar146- *ties him up and puts a bandana around his mouth so he can't talk* There! So please R&R and please no flames!  
  
-Kaiba- mfphaph!! 


	2. Bondage straps go a bit too far! Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dare Show - Part 2: Bondage straps in a dare, goes a bit too far.  
  
-Mari Star 146- Hello hello all! Mucho sorries for not updateing sooner! I am just very busy and hopefully I'll be able to update more now that school is starting. Cause I'll have acess to school computers! Yay! Well..... Thanks to all who have reviewed. Here are my thanks to those who I didn't get dares from just to get them in somewhere.  
  
Wild Anime Moon- Thank you and I'm sorry I couldn't get in contact with you to get a dare. Please leave your dare in another review or just e- mail it to me. I hope to get one from you.  
  
shadow1222- Thanks for the review! And hopefully I don't let you down in this chapter!  
  
alyxzandra- Thank you fan! Since you asked, *gives her a pic of nakkie Kaiba* knock yourself out! Don't worry, I got a copy for the blackmails and not to mention, I have the negatives. LoL!!  
  
Well, back to other news.... Some of you gave a lot of dares so I hade to cut it down a bit. I only picked one dare. Sorry!! *shields herself* Don't hurt me!! I picked the one that I thought would be pretty funny to see. So sorry again on that one. Also I want to know if you all want Tea' back in this so you can dare her or if you just want me to bash her again. So give me your vote. Unconsiousness or wake up next chappie. Well now on with the rest. Will my co-host please read the disclaimer.  
  
-Kaiba- *still tied to a chair with a bandana in his mouth* mmhphms!!! hhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
-Mari- Whoops, my bad. *takes bandana out of his mouth* Now you can read the disclaimer.  
  
-Kaiba- NO!!! I REFUSE!!  
  
-Mari- Must we go through this every time?  
  
-Kaiba- Yes..... Yes we must.  
  
-Mari- Money from your pocket!!!!!  
  
-Kaiba- Fine!!!!! Mari Star 146 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I said it!!! May I please get untied?!?!  
  
-Mari- Good boy! *puts a cookie in his mouth and unties him*  
  
-Kaiba- AHHHH!! *takes bite of the cookie* Mmmmmmm..... Chocolate chip! Wait..... Now I can have my revenge!! *tries to go after Mari*  
  
-Mari- *holds him in place with her super authoress powers* Let's start this fic!!  
  
-Kaiba- DAMN YOU!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
^______________________________________^  
  
-Mari- Guess what all?!  
  
-YGO Cast- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
-Mari- I'm not gonna dare any of you.....  
  
-YGO Cast- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
-Mari- My reviewers are!!  
  
-YGO Cast- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
-Mari- Oh give me a break..... They won't compare to mine..... *looks at reviews that she wrote in a notebook* Oh wait..... Maybe they will..... Nevermind with what I said.  
  
-YGO Cast- o.o..... *scared*  
  
-Mari- Well now..... My first guest is..... *looks at notebook* areku!! What's your dare areku?  
  
-areku- I dare Yugi to wash all his hair gel out!  
  
-Mari- Great dare areku! Get to it Yugi!  
  
-Yugi- But..... I.....  
  
-Mari- *takes out TMP* NOW!!!!!  
  
-Yugi- O.O!!!!! Meep!!! *runs into bathroom*  
  
-Joey- Ain't Tristan still in there?  
  
-Yugi- *pushes Tristan out of the b-room and closes the door*  
  
-Mari- Have a seat Tristan! No more b-room time for you! You have a dare today if I'm not wrong.  
  
-Tristan- *sees mace* O.O..... Ummm.... OK.... *sits down*  
  
-Yugi- *comes out of the b-room* There.  
  
-Mari- O.O..... Look! It's a wookie!!  
  
(a/n -- I don't own Star Wars! I don't even know if I spelt it right!)  
  
-Y.Yugi- That or Cousin It.....  
  
(a/n -- I dont own Adam's Family either!!)  
  
-Yugi- Ha ha.... very funny..... *walks into a wall cause his hair reaches his knees* Ow.....  
  
-Mari- *helps him to the couch* There sit down.  
  
-Kaiba- Maybe Joey can be his seeing eye dog.  
  
-Joey- Shut ya mouth Kaiba!  
  
-Kaiba- Heh.....  
  
-Mari- Well..... *looks at notebook* Next dare is from crouching tigress. Go ahead.  
  
-crouching tigress- I dare Bakura to hula dance and sing!  
  
-Bakura- That dont sound too bad.....  
  
-crouching tigress- He has to have only boxers on under his hula skirt!  
  
-Bakura- Why did I jynx myself?  
  
-Mari- You heard the girl..... Strip!  
  
-Bakura- *takes off his clothes*  
  
-Fangirls- *whistles and screams* ^o^!!!!!  
  
-Mari- Where are these people coming from?!?!?!?! *makes them disapear again*  
  
-Bakura- *in boxers and puts on the hula skirt* What do you want me to sign?  
  
-Mari- Hmmm... She never did say.....  
  
-Marik- Have him sing Barbie Girl!!  
  
(a/n -- I forget who the song is by, but either way I don't own it.)  
  
-Bakura- I will have my Yami kill you..... I hope you know that.....  
  
-Marik- I can fend for myself..... Especially against that tomb robber.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- *eating potato chips across the room* Did someone say my name?  
  
-Mari- Go back to eating....  
  
-Y.Bakura- Oh..... OK.....  
  
-Joey- He has food!!!  
  
-Tristan- Let's get him!!!  
  
-Y.Bakura- Back!! You fiends!!! *runs*  
  
-Joey & Tristan- *running after him* Give me them!!! Gimme!!!  
  
-Y.Bakura- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-Mari- Ummmm..... Right..... Now back to this dare..... Go ahead Bakura.  
  
-Bakura- *starts dancing and singing* I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie World! I'm made of .....  
  
-Mari- *cuts him off* OK! Enough singing! *mumbles* God I hate that song..... Just do a lil more dancing and shake your ass for the nice girl who gave you your dare.  
  
-Bakura- *dances a bit more and shakes his ass*  
  
-Fangirls- *whistles and screams* WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!  
  
-Mari- .!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *starts hitting them with TMP* WHY WON'T YOU ALL DIE?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-YGO Cast- O.O!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *makes their unconsious bodies disappear..... breathes hard* Now that's over with..... Let that be a warning to you all if you want to turn down a dare.....  
  
-YGO Cast- O.O!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mari- Sorry folks..... Went a bit hay wire..... I'm good now. *looks at notebook* Next dare is from Autumn Ann. Go ahead.  
  
-Autumn Ann- I dare Tristan to wear makeup.  
  
-Joey- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Finally!! Someone who undastands Tristan's true nature!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
-Mari- I have a dare now..... I dare Joey to wear makeup too. He hasn't had a dare yet.  
  
-Joey- WHAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!  
  
-Tristan- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
-Joey- YA SAID YA WASN'T GONNA DARE ANYONE!!!!!  
  
-Mari- I'll give you a donut if you do it.....  
  
-Joey- OK!!!!!  
  
-Tristan- I want one!!!!!  
  
-Mari- No.  
  
-Tristan- *wimpers*  
  
-Mari- Now make yourselves look pretty!  
  
-Tristan & Joey- *goes into b-room*  
  
-Y.Yugi- ¬.¬..... You aren't gonna give him a donut, are you?  
  
-Mari- Shhhhhh..... He might hear you.....  
  
-Tristan & Joey- *come out with a bad makeup job done*  
  
-Kaiba- I don't know what you 2 look like more..... Clowns, dragqueens, or very ugly whores.  
  
-Joey- Ya would know what dragqueens would look like..... wouldn't ya Kaiba.  
  
-Kaiba- I'm not in the same profession as you and your friend there!  
  
-Tristan- I'm not gay, damnit!!!!! *runs into b-room crying*  
  
-Mari- Not that again.....  
  
-Kaiba- *laughs* 


	3. Bondage straps go a bit too far! Part 2

(( A/N - OK... FF.Net nixed a great deal of my Chapter 2 so I cut it in half to have the whole thing fit. This starts where the first part left off abrubtly. Sorry for this and just ask if your confused!))  
  
^______________________________________^  
  
-Mari- OK..... Next dare..... *looks at notebook yet again* next one is from...... i think ryou is hot.  
  
-Bakura- Gee..... I never knew you felt that way about me Mari!  
  
-Mari- Don't get your hopes up.... I'm taken and your just not my type hula boy..... i think ryou is hot, is the next person's screen name.  
  
-Bakura- *blushes*  
  
-i think ryou is hot- I dare Y.Yugi to make out with Bakura.  
  
-Mari- Ahhhh..... More Yaoi action..... OK Y.Yugi and Bakura..... Start puckering up.  
  
-Y.Yugi & Bakura- NOOOOO!!!  
  
-Mari- Now..... Me reaching for TMP every now and then is getting a bit old..... Time for you guys to meet my new lil' friend..... *pulls out a big lazer gun* This is The Blaster of No Mercy. (TBNM) This baby has unlimited lazer power and is very powerfull..... *blasts at an empty seat on the couch in between Y.Yugi & Bakura and it leaves a big hole in the couch*  
  
-YGO Cast- O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Y.Yugi- *starts kissing Bakura*  
  
-Bakura- *kisses Y.Yugi back*  
  
-Mari- ^_^..... I love my ways of persuasion.....  
  
~~ 5 minutes later.....  
  
-Mari- OK..... You two can stop.  
  
-Y.Yugi & Bakura- *stop kissing*  
  
-Y.Yugi- *runs to kitchen and gargling and spitting is heard*  
  
-Bakura- *running a finger-nail file over his tounge* It won't come off!!  
  
-Mari- Man... Nothings more entertaining than making people do stuff against their will.....  
  
-Kaiba- Yes..... very entertaining.....  
  
-Joey- Hey!!!!! I neva got my donut!!!!!  
  
-Mari- Took him long enough to relize it.....  
  
-Joey- I want my donut now!!! Ya said ya'd give me it!!!  
  
-Mari- Well, I lied.  
  
-Joey- No fair!!!  
  
-Mari- Well..... Life's not fair is it.....  
  
-Joey- Hey!!!  
  
-Mari- Next dare!! *looks at notebook* Well, well, well..... The next person is Mr.1000. *thinks 'this can't be good either way we put it'*  
  
-Mr.1000- ^.^!!! Yay!! It's my turn!!!  
  
(a/n -- Me and Mr.1000 are friends if ya all are wondering.)  
  
-Mari- Well what's up crazy one?  
  
-Mr.1000- Nothing much.  
  
-Mari- How's the comic biz?  
  
-Mr.1000- It's good.  
  
(a/n -- He makes sprite comics and here's the link if you would like to read them.  
I also make sprite comics and here is my site.  
Now back with the fic.)  
  
-Mari- Well say your dare.  
  
-Mr.1000- Okies!! ^.^!! I dare Y.Bakura to go through a carwash, wearing a hamster suit, singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat, while drinking Tang and..... *whispers the rest in Mari's ear* Hehehehe!!  
  
(a/n -- I don't own Tang or the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat.)  
  
-Mari- Oh that is priceless..... You heard your dare Y.Bakura.  
  
-Y.Bakura- I refuse!! I do not know the last part of the dare!! What's a car wash anyways?!?! I never heard of such a thing!! What's Tang?! Or the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat!!  
  
-Mari- If you ask what a hamster is, I'm hittin' ya with a bat just for being so stupid.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- ..... -.-..... I am aware of what a hamster is, thank you very much.....  
  
-Mari- Okie dokie then!! *warps them to a local carwash*  
  
-Y.Bakura- Do I have to do this?  
  
-Mari- Must you ask?  
  
-Y.Bakura- You do have a point..... What's the last part of the dare?  
  
-Mari- *gives him the hamster suit* You'll find out. Now put this on.  
  
-Y.Bakura- *puts on suit* Do I walk through this machine?  
  
-Mari- No..... Just get in this wagon.  
  
-Y.Bakura- *gets in wagon* Now what?  
  
-Mari- *gives him Tang and the lyrics to Row, Row, Row Your Boat in a zip baggie* Here ya go.  
  
-Y.Bakura- *takes drink of Tang* This stuff's pretty good..... Why is this paper in a plastic bag?  
  
-Mari- So it won't get wet.  
  
-Y.Bakura- Oh........... Wait..... Why would it get wet?  
  
-Mari- See ya at the other end buddy!!! *hits back of the wagon with TMP*  
  
-Y.Bakura- *flies into carwash* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE WATER BURNS!!!!! MY FLESH!!!!!  
  
-Y.Yugi- What was the last part of the dare anyways.....  
  
-Mari- You'll see.....  
  
~~ At other side of the carwash.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- That has to be worst than the closet.....  
  
-Pegasus- Wooo hooo!!! Oh Y.Bakura Boy!!! *has bondage straps in his arms (handcuffs, whips, etc.)*  
  
-Y.Yugi- *looks at Mr.1000* This sicko is your friend?  
  
-Mari- Yep. Don't ya like his originality.  
  
-Mr.1000- *grins* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
-Y.Yugi- *backs away from Mr.1000 slowly* Right.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
-Pegasus- *runs after him* I NEED KINKY SEX!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!  
  
-Y.Bakura- *runs faster* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *warps everyone back to her place except for Y.Bakura and Pegasus*  
  
-Yugi- You left Y.Bakura back there with that lunatic?!?!  
  
-Mari- He was outta warping range. Plus the place is local..... With how fast he was running..... He'll probaly be here in..... *looks at watch* 5..... 4..... 3..... 2.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- *runs through door and slams it bhind him*  
  
-Mari- 1..... Right as I expected.  
  
-Pegasus- *yelling outside of the door* Come back my love!! I'm horny!!  
  
-Mari- *opens door* I have a restraining order against you so that you can't come 100 feet near this place..... Go before I call the cops.  
  
-Pegasus- Noooooo!! *cries* One day we will be reunited my love!! *runs away crying*  
  
-Mari- *closes door* That guy's nuttier than squirrel shit..... Not to mention queerer than a three dollar bill.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- *spots Mr.1000* I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! *tries to tackle him*  
  
-Mr.1000- O.O!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *stops Y.Bakura in mid-air with authoress powers* I think you should go now Mr.1000. *looks at Y.Bakura* What did I tell you about trying to maim the reviewers?  
  
-Mr.1000- Bye Mari! *runs out the door*  
  
-Y.Bakura- Let me go!!  
  
-Mari- Now Y.Bakura..... I warned you about the rule with the reviewers before Part 2 stared..... Sorry, but you have to be punished.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *warps him out of the house*  
  
-Joey- Where did ya send him?  
  
-Mari- No where he can't handle on his own.....  
  
~~ A mile away.....  
  
-Pegasus- ;_;..... Oh my sweet love..... We have be parted by a teenage girl and a restraining order.....  
  
-Y.Bakura- *appears right infront of him*  
  
-Pegasus- ^.^!!!!! It's too good to be true!!! My love has returned!!!  
  
-Y.Bakura- O.O!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *takes off running*  
  
-Pegasus- *runs after him* Playing hard-to-get huh?! This only excites me more!!!  
  
-Y.Bakura- I WILL NEVER THREATEN ANOTHER REVIEWER AGAIN!!!!!  
  
~~ Back at Mari's.....  
  
-Mari- Well, with that dare done, this ends todays dare show.  
  
-YGO Cast- Yay!!!!! *cheers*  
  
-Mari- Send me your dares! Untill next time! See ya!! ^_^!!  
  
^______________________________________^  
  
-Mari- So how was this chapter? I hope ya all liked it!! Well please review and send me your dares!! I'll write them in my lil' notebook and get them on the show!  
  
-Kaiba- *takes notebook* Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Now you will not have a next show!!!!! Muhahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *takes out another notebook*  
  
-Kaiba- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mari- ¬_¬..... Please..... You can't one-up me..... I'm the one-up queen..... Well, I'll be waiting for your reviews and please, as always, no flames.  
  
-Kaiba- FLAME HER!!!!!!  
  
-Mari- *ties him up again and puts TBNM to his head*  
  
-Kaiba- *afraid to speak* o.o.....  
  
-Mari- Now stay quiet.....  
  
(a/n -- \\ ......... // = morse code)  
  
-Kaiba- *does morse code by tapping his foot* \\ help me..... s.o.s..... help me please.....// 


End file.
